Forum:My thoughts
Well, I use to play Borderlands like a maniac. I remember at one point I had three level 50 characters even before the first DLC came out all gotten with hours on end of playing. I have all of the DLC's except the newest one and I restarted my profile at least three times. Then, for one reason or another I started playing other games. I got Modern Warfare 2. I went apeshit over that game. I'm seventh prestige with three accounts. I was addicted. But then little under a week ago Black Ops came out. I played it, beat it, and I love it. But I decided that it was time to get the new DLC for Borderlands so I could play it. Yesterday I set out to purchase a PS3 points card so I may buy the DLC. I got it, went home. I put in Borderlands. I only had two accounts then. A level 61 Lilith with pearlescent weapons and insanly powerful orange and dark orange guns. I had a huge collection on that profile. The best I could get, trade, and find were all on that profile. My other one was a level one Brick I was planning on leveling up but never got around to. I didn't download or buy the DLC right away. I actually did the update first, then I tried to play on my level 61 accounts. It wouldn't load. I turned the game off, tried again. Still wouldn't load. Took the game out, cleaned it. Tried again. Still, it remained un-played. My PS3 froze up. I sat there, knowing that all my hours of hardwork, play-time, and dedication, were gone. It counted for nothing. I lost everything I've ever worked on in Borderlands with that profile. My very first orange weapon, my Bitch gun collection, all my powerful revolvers. Gone. I've had this game since Christmas of 2009. Everything I got from that point. Gone. Now, most people would of probably rage quit, I got close to it. But I didn't. I deleted my profile. I knew I could never play it again. So it was no use to me. I told myself it wasn't worth it. But I wanted a new profile. A better one then my last one. I wanted better guns, better grenade mods and shields. I started up a profile yesterday. Another Lilith. I've decided that I'm going to go throught the whole game again. All the DLC's. All the missions, and hours of gameplay. I'm going to do it all again. I'm not going to power level up. I'm not gonna have my friends help me. I'm going to do the profile like my very first one. Done right and with hardwork. I know, I may have wasted your guy's time. That you don't care. But I just wanted to tell someone. Tell someone that I'm back on this website again. But on Borderlands again. Back in the game. And nothing, is gonna stop me. :D Good for you. I would of rage quittedGhdht369 21:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thats awesome! I have all the characters and lots of weapons, but I'm thinking of starting a new character and doing it "right" as well. Plus I want to save some reward missions for when I'm lvl 69. 21:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I think you made the right decision. I too played Borderlands for a while earlier this year, then got bored, and am now back on again, though probably not permanently. I deleted my old file to restart. I have no regrets (no matter how cheesy that line sounds). Eefree89 03:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I did the same to be honest but I actually backed up my previous save data on a flash drive. I traded in my 360 version of borderlands for a PS3 version with all the DLCs in the GotY edition. I started completely over again with Roland and was going to do both PT and then the DLCs mainly to get the achievements and the collection of Legendaries and Pearls. Only systems I have are PS3 and PC. Most people would've quit because of the file save being corrupted after s many hours of work and time put into building up a collection of perfect weapons. I also followed same as you and started all over again and relied on no one to run through the game. The more I think about it, I would always love to play with someone or with a group of three other people in this wiki to have some fun the way it was when the game first came out. My PSN id and xbox gamertag is the same as my username here. I don't have xbox anymore but still have my PS3. Omegaxgp 14:45, November 15, 2010 (UTC) deja vou, I had to do the same thing, well not exacly my brother dealeted my file as opposed to being corupted, but the point is after a few days of jabing at him when he was most content I got back on the hoarse and did it just like before, no mods (till I hit max leval), no power levaling, same as you did, its almost startalingly simmilar 20:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC)error 404 identity not found